


Much Like Suffocating

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she feels like an impostor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Like Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day**
>
>>   **Doppelganger**   _(noun)_  
>  dop·pel·gäng·er [dop-uhl-gang-er; German daw-puhl-geng-er]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  a ghostly double or counterpart of a living person.
>> 
>> Also, Doppelgänger.  
> Also called doubleganger.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1850–55; < German: literally, double-walker
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** Chevelle's _Send the Pain Below_  
>  **Timeframe:** Season One

Sometimes she feels like an imposter.

In the mirror it’s all the same. Same haircut, same eyes, same face, same nose he’d kiss the end of to make her laugh. She remembers that. She remembers that girl. But it’s remembering her, them, that makes her more sure, her skin more false.

She’s someone else now.

Someone who gave up their job, life. Someone who moved to Hawaii, sort of working  for the Hawaiian government. Or Steve, whichever lets her sleep at night. When nothing will. Nothing but her hand curled around her ring. Wondering who she’ll be by the end.


End file.
